


Lead Me Out of the Dark

by seraphwrites (flightoftheseraph)



Series: Sastiel Creations Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lonely Sam Winchester, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Social Anxiety, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/seraphwrites
Summary: Sam stared frustratingly at his reflection. He stood out no matter how much he wanted anything but. He frowned and trailed his hand over the mark on his forearm - another reason he feared going outside.The mark on his right forearm was shaped like a leaf - though sometimes thought he would look like a feather. Sometimes it would accidentally peak out of his sleeve - Sam would blush and feel shame to his coreSastiel Soulmate AU. Where everyone is born with a mark that glows a certain colour if you and your soulmate touch.





	Lead Me Out of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sastiel Creations Challenge Round 3, this month's theme was colours and I got the colour yellow!
> 
> Thank you to **adbgirl** for betaing this!
> 
> Title is taken from Lead Me Out of the Dark by Crown the Empire.

Sam stared frustratingly at his reflection. He stood out no matter how much he wanted anything but. He frowned and trailed his hand over the mark on his forearm - another reason he feared going outside.

The mark on his right forearm was shaped like a leaf - though sometimes thought he thought it looked more like a feather. It would sometimes accidentally peak out of his sleeve and Sam would blush and feel shame to his core.

The mark would glow brightly if he and his soulmate touched. Sam was convinced he was the only one on this Earth who didn’t have one. He was wondered what his soulmate looked like, he wasn’t particularly picky, but he felt that it would remain a fantasy. The mark was a reminder of what could be but simply _wasn’t._

Sam had seen how wonderful it felt when it happened to his brother. Dean had been ecstatic - it had been nearly 4 years since he’d met his now wife Anna. Although Sam had been incredibly happy for him, he couldn’t hide his extreme jealousy. He liked Anna and he was happy for the both of them, but it only made him feel worse about his own situation.

Dean had a mark on his forearm - similar to Sam’s - and when he and Anna had gotten married Sam watched in longing as it glowed a brilliant green as he kissed Anna. That had been nearly 2 years ago and Sam had been waiting for it to happen for him ever since.

Sam sighed and picked out a long-sleeved shirt - to cover the mark completely - and pulled a hoodie over his shoulders. He stared at his appearance and decided it was good enough.

Sam stared down at his phone as he walked downstairs. It helped to keep him busy on his days off and it gave Sam something to look forward to at the end of the day. The grocery store wasn’t too crowded during the day so he wouldn’t have to deal with many people.

Sam locked the door of his apartment and began making his to the store. It was raining lightly but it wasn’t terribly cold. The walk was quiet and thankfully Sam didn’t pass many people due to the weather. Sam finally reached the store and he wasn’t too drenched. The grocery store was only a 10-minute walk from his house. Sam felt more comfortable going here because it was a habit and he knew where everything was.

Sam walked into the faded brick building and he was greeted by the rush of cool air. Sam shook some of the rain out of his hair. He grabbed a basket to began his usual trek through the store when he froze.

The entire store was different. He glanced around at the signs which read, _“we apologize for the inconvenience as we moved things around!”_ Sam swallowed nervously and gripped the basket harder in his hands. Now his calming day was to be a mess of anxiety and awkwardness.

Sam brushed the mark on his forearm anxiously. He circled through the aisles nervously and felt himself getting lightheaded from the anxiety.

Sam was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the employee in front of him until he bumped into him. Sam yelped and backed away and clutched the basket in his arms. He went to apologize but the employee spoke before he could.

“I’m so sorry,” His voice was rougher than Sam expected it to be. Sam stared wide-eyed in embarrassment.

He was probably around Sam’s age. He was shorter and wearing a bright blue vest with a white dress shirt underneath. He had the softest blue eyes and his face covered in stubble. Sam’s heart rammed in his chest and he knew for certain he was blushing.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Sam said sheepishly.

Sam wondered why he had never seen this mysterious employee before he noticed the man’s red name tag which read _, Castiel, in training._

 _Okay that explained it: he was new,_ Sam thought _._

Sam noticed the black mark on the Castiel left forearm. It was shaped more like an arrow. Sam couldn’t tear his gaze away. Sam couldn’t stop staring at Castiel’s arm

“Did you need help with anything?.” Castiel asked, as he tilted his head and Sam knew he’d been caught staring, he took his gaze away in embarrassment.

“I...uhh...nope,” Sam said and he hated how his voice stuttered. He rushed out of the aisle in embarrassment and quickly made his way to the checkout. He was still dizzy from his interaction with Castiel. He nervously rubbed the mark on his arm out of habit.

Sam quickly grabbed his grocery bags and tried to hide embarrassment. He made his way quickly out of the store and out into the rain.

 

* * *

 

A week later - Sam returned to the same grocery store, this time not for himself. But instead, it was to bake a cake for Dean and Anna’s wedding anniversary. Sam wasn’t much of a baker, but he wanted to at least try to make something.

Sam walked to the store again - happy that it was now in an order he recognized. He felt much more calm with the new layout after wandering it aimlessly last week.

Sam was anxious when he noticed Castiel when he walked in - this time at the check out instead of stocking shelves. Sam felt his heart race a little more than it already was. He pushed it aside and looked down at the recipe he’d found on his phone.

He made his way through the aisles more easily this time. Sam got in the line and he nervously realized Castiel’s checkout was the only one open. Sam felt flustered already and gripped his basket of cake ingredients and he carefully waited in line. Thankfully there was no one behind him so he didn’t have to rush too much.

He placed his items on the belt and waited for Castiel to ring them up. Castiel smiled at him again and stopped for several seconds and Sam shuffled nervously as he fumbled for his money. Sam went to place the bills in Castiel’s hands as the total rang in on the display.

Sam jumped and he saw Castiel do the same when their hands touched. Sam pulled his hand back and felt a painful sensation race down his arm. He glanced down the where the painful sensation was coming from and saw the mark of his arm was glowing the most brilliant yellow he’d ever seen.

As he looked closer, it was series of shades of yellow, from bright gold near the center to a faded pale yellow near the edges. Sam stared in shock and his eyes snapped to Castiel’s hand - where he remembered the mark on his own.

The man across from him stared at him - his own mark glowing the same beautiful colours, and Sam couldn’t hide his shock - his face bursting into a grin. Castiel piercing blue gaze was staring at Sam and he felt himself blushing, he felt so dizzy he might actually pass out right here in the check-out line.

Castiel - his soulmate - Sam corrected himself mentally in a state of shock. Castiel smiled as well, it was really something to see and Sam felt giddy. Something he’d thought would never happen to him had happened completely on _accident._ Sam knew it was cheesy as hell but he almost felt like he was seeing stars, he just couldn’t believe this was true and actually happening to him.

Castiel glanced warmly at him, shock colouring his features still. He snapped out of his shock and handed Sam his change.

“What’s your name?” Castiel asked and Sam realized he had never given his name the other day. Castiel was staring at him. Sam hadn’t answered his question.

“Ugh... Sam. Sam Winchester,” He stuttered.

“Well nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Castiel Novak,” Castiel said. “I think we should talk more privately. I am off in around an hour, did you mind waiting?” Sam nodded happily.

Sam pushed the hair out of his eyes nervously. Castiel handed him his change and Sam got his groceries together in bags, he’d completely forgotten about them. Sam gathered the groceries in his arms.

“Of course,” Sam said. Sam smiled and began helping the person behind him. Sam sat on a bench next to the exit. His cake ingredients piled at his feet, he was still in disbelief at this enter day and rubbed the leave shaped mark on his arm that still glowed a faint yellow.

Sam waited patiently, watching as Castiel worked, and he couldn’t stop the bubbly feeling in his heart. All his usual nerves of being out in a social setting had been pushed to the back of his mind and he felt he could actually relax and feel comfortable.

Castiel finally finished work a little after 5pm and he quickly went out of sight. He returned with wearing jeans, a blue plaid shirt -rolled up to his elbows- and a pair of running shoes. He held his backpack in his arm. Castiel bent down to grab some of the bags Sam had placed at his feet.

“Sam may I come over for dinner?” Castiel asked and Sam almost started laughing at Castiel’s formal politeness.

“Yes Castiel. Of course, you’re invited,” Sam said with a laugh.

Castiel grinned, his eyes shone, and he reached out his hand and Sam took it graciously. Castiel’s hands were soft and fit perfectly in his own.

The marks on their arms glowed yellow and as they walked into the night.

For the first time Sam didn’t dread the rest of the week, he was finally happy to not be alone.

 

 

 

 


End file.
